Ayuda en el Amor
by KroDD7891GMM
Summary: A las vidas de Inuyasha y Kagome a llegado una amenaza que hara el papel de cupido. Un fic lleno de Accion...el amor aparecera con el tiempo. Inu&Kag...Reviews requeridos...
1. El inicio de los problemas conociendola

Aquí le presento una fantástica historia de Inu & Kag.

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaraciones:**

En esta historia no esperen ver en los primeros capítulos a Inuyasha muriendo de amor por Kagome :) eso llegara con el tiempo.

El personaje que hará de "Cupido" es invento mio, yo tengo todo el poder sobren ella )…si no les agrada, ni modo.

Disfruten este fic AAHF (amor. Acción, Humor y Fantasía…OK admito que eso fue estupido )

"diálogos"

"_pensamientos_"

**Ayuda en el amor**

**Capitulo 1**

**El inicio de los problemas **

**conociendo a la chica de otra lengua.**

"¡Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo¡Me quede dormida otra vez!" decía mientras buscaba su enorme mochila amarilla "_apuesto que el ya viene en camino. Que poca paciencia tiene_"

"Kagome tu amigo de orejas de perro ya llego" Le decía Sota mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

"Sota tienes que entretenerlo con algo. Aun no estoy lista"

"Esta bien, pero ¿como lo hago?" ya la miraba con preocupación

"No se ¿De que hablan ustedes cuando yo no estoy cerca?"

"Pues…mmm…" "_Cuando hablo con Inuyasha es siempre de cosas como…como…cosas de hombres…creo…_" "Esta bien ya se lo que hare" salio corriendo de la habitación para encontrarse con Inuyasha en la puerta de entrada.

"¿Dónde esta¿Por qué dura tanto!"

"Ella esta preparandose, bajara en un momento"

"No tengo su tiempo. Voy a subir a apurarla"

"No lo hagas. Se esta vistiendo. Anoche estuvo muy enferma y aparte de todo ocurrieron muchas cosas raras en el cielo" esto ultimo era verdad.

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Bueno en las noticias dicen que anoche hubo muchas luces y sonidos extraños en todo el mundo, muchas personas no pudieron dormir por eso. Realmente hay quienes dicen que fuimos invadidos por aliens"

"¿Aliens¿Qué cosa son los aliens?" ahora si que Inuyasha no tenia idea de lo que le hablaba el pequeño niño.

"no importa. Porque no miras la televisión mientras yo voy a ver si Kagome ya esta lista"

"Esta bien pero dile que se apure"

Sota subió las escaleras y después entro a la habitación de Kagome, pero esta aun no estaba lista.

"¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?"

"No te preocupes esta viendo la televisión"

"Gracias, te debo una"

-.-

"Duraste demasiado" Inuyasha se veia bastante molesto, pero solo continuaba viendo el televisor

"Claro que no, me prepare muy rápido considerando que hace 45 minutos aun estaba dormida" Kagome miro lo que el veía por la televisión "¿Qué esta viendo?"

"No estoy seguro. Parece que es de un sujeto calvo hablando de cosas que pasan en tu mundo. Realmente habla muy raro, y se la ha pasado hablando de lo que paso anoche." Se quedo pensando un momento ahora estaba hablando con mas seriedad  
"Algo parecido ocurrió en la aldea…justamente anoche"

"¿Crees que los sucesos Essen relacionados?" ahora Kagome estaba muy preocupada "_¿Cómo puede pasar exactamente lo mismo en las dos épocas? Solo espero que no vaya a pasar nada malo_" en ese momento recordó la razón por la cual había enfermado "Inuyasha, creo que anoche sentí la presencia de los fragmentos de Shikon…pero de una manera diferente"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando comencé a sentirlo me senti muy mal, muy pesada, como si no pudiera permanecer parada en ese momento. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando se empezaron a ver muchas luces en el cielo" dijo sonando muy preocupada.

"Mmm…supongo que no recuerdas donde estaban esos fragmentos"

"Eran demasiados y muy pequeños. Y a juzgar por lo que dice el tipo de las noticias…" tomo un suspiro y continuo cn lo que iba a decir "Deben de estar esparcidos por todo el mundo"

"Esto es muy raro. Que no se supone que Naraku tiene todos los fragmentos de la perla, claro que exceptuando unos 5"

"Lo se. Es lo que no entiendo. Tal vez esto es otro de sus planes"

"Es mejor que volvamos ahora"

-.-

"Ya duraron mucho" dijo Sango mientras limpiaba su hiraekotsu

"Yo estoy mas preocupado por lo que paso anoche"

"yo también. ¿Qué cree que haya si…" dejo de hablar cuando sintio una mano en cierta parte de su cuerpo

"Ya me estoy relajando"

¡Zas!

Solo se oyó lo fuerte del golpe.

"Usted no me respeta. Ya me voy"

Aproximadamente después de unos cinco minutos llagaron Inuyasha y Kagome, ambos luciendo muy serios.

"¿Qué les pasa? Kagome no me digas que el tonto de Inuyasha volvio a molestarte" dijo el pequeño Shippo

"No, no es nada de eso. Aquí también se vieron unas luces en el cielo ¿verdad?"

"si"

-.-

"Kagome no deberías preocuparte por eso"

"Es que no entiendo lo que pasa Sango"

"Todo saldra bie…"

En ese momento tuvieron que dejar de hablar porque en el bosque, muy cerca de donde estaba el pozo devora huesos, ocurrio una explosión.

"¿Viste eso? Voy a llamar a Inuyasha y al monje Miroku. Sango quedate aquí"

"Si. ¡Kirara!"

-.-

Después de unos 3 minutos todos ya estaban reunidos y adentrándose en el bosque.

"Ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando" dijo Kagome. Por alguna razón había comenzado a sentirse muy cansada desde que ocurrió la explosión.

"Lo se" Sango había tenido caminar muy cerca de ella por temor a que se desmayara.

"¡Ya basta!. A este paso nunca llegaremos. Me voy a adelantar" esto lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a correr

"Inuyasha espera" Miroku intento detenerlo pero no pudo "Voy por el" y el tambien empezo a correr.

"¡No su excelencia espere!" dijo Sango enojada "Hombres todos son iguales. ¡Kirara!" y se subio a la gata "Kagome sube"

"Esta bien" esto lo dijo débilmente

-.-

"_Ellos tienen que estar locos si creen que lo voy a esperar. Tengo que saber lo que esta pasando ya_"

El siguió corriendo hasta que pudo ver a los lejos muchos árboles caídos.

"D_ebo de estar cerca_"

Y ahí fue cuando la pudo ver. Era una niña poco más pequeña que Kagome. Estaba peleando contra varios ogros a la vez. No era una niña normal. Ella tenia garras y colmillos…Y unas orejas y ojos como los de Inuyasha. Su vestimenta también era muy extraña; llevaba una armadura hecha de madera y piedra; se veía muy débil pero los ogros ya la habían golpeado y no se rompía, ni un solo rasguño. La armadura cubría sus pechos y todo su vientre. Llevaba una blusa de manga acampanada color negro, la tela se veía muy delgada pero a pesar de los jalones no se rompía. Sus pantalones también eran acampanados y negro, pero estos eran de mezclilla. Su cabello era café oscuro. Pero lo más raro era que usaba tenis. ¿Tenis en la época feudal?. Inuyasha solo los había visto en la época de Kagome. Aparte de todo esto el no podía entender el olor que tenia. Primero pensó que era un Hanyou, pero no era el caso. Tampoco era Youkai. Y era muy claro que no era humana. Entonces ¿que era?

Luego la escucho hablar

"¡Muere maldito mostruo!" Habia hablado en español.

"¿Quién eres?"el dijo hablando en japonés.

"¿ahhh?" fue lo unico que dijo cuando noto al joven que la observaba como si fuera un fenómeno "_se parece a mi. ¿Que es lo que esta pasando¿Qué es este lugar?"_

Después de unos minutos ya había acabado con los ogros. Pero ahora esa no era su principal preocupación.

"Te pregunte quien eras, me vas a contestar o que"

"Mi nombre es Noemí. ¿Quién eres tu?" Hablando en japonés con dificultad

"Me llamo Inuyasha."

"¿Inuyasha? Que nombre tan raro. ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En japon. ¿Tu eres de la época de Kagome?"

"¿Kagome? Que nombre tan chistoso" Muy pronto comenzó a reír, pero cuando vio la mirada de Inuyasha paro "Perdón. Yo no conozco a ningún Kagome"

"Es mujer"

"Lo siento. No veo la diferencia de los nombres en japonés"

"Se puede saber de donde eres"

"Yo soy de México"

Ahora si sabia que algo malo estaba pasando.

**XD**

Bueno hasta aquí llego mi historia. No me quedo como quería pero ni modo.

Espero aprender a poner los demás capítulos pronto. Por ahora no hubo mucho romance.

Ya vendrá después no se preocupen por eso.

Si les gusto dejen reviews. Si no también dejen reviews. Si creen que necesito ayuda dejen reviews. Si no tambien dejen reviews.

Espero y les haya agradado Noemí. XD.


	2. prioridades

Hola! Perdón por durar tanto con este capitulo

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaraciones:**

Solo quiero decir (técnicamente no lo digo, lo escribo) que este capitulo me ayudo a hacerlo una muy buena amiga (de hecho lo hizo todo….yo necesitaba un poco de ayuda y ella se ofreció) Yo solo hice unos cuantos cambios para adaptarlo a mi historia original.

"pensamientos"

((notas de la autora))

-diálogos-

**Ayuda en el amor**

**Capitulo 2**

**Prioridades.**

Después de haber escuchado esa explicación de la niña, miraron su cabello era largo y café oscuro ((castaño)) hasta media espalda, en un corte tipo cascada, sujetado por un chongo, pero dejando unas hebras de cabello suelto, sus ojos dorados estaban viendo cada movimiento que ese hanyou hacia…Ella toda una experta en peleas...

-Tu no puedes viajar con nosotros-decía, Inuyasha que miraba como la niña lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada. Noemí tenía 14 años, muy bonita por cierto..-

-...Claro que si...Puede viajar con nosotros-decía, Kagome que le daba la contra a Inuyasha. Inuyasha le disparaba una mirada y a la mocosa-

-Pero yo no andaré de niñero...¬¬-

-De acuerdo-decía, Kagome. Noemí solo miraba al hanyou salir por el umbral de la puerta y perderse en el oscuro bosque-

-Y dígame señorita Noemí, ¿Quisiera tener un hermoso niño conmigo?-preguntaba Miroku. Con una cara de emocionado-

-¬¬ No-decía, secamente mientras Sango, lo jalaba por la oreja y se lo llevaba lejos-

Ya era de noche, las estrellas estaban en el cielo, regadas. Pero Noemí no podía dormir…

-"Como se supone que logré...lo que me propuso la anciana Kaede?"-preguntaba Noemí en su mente-

La anciana Kaede...La había mandando llamar a través de un conjuro...Para juntar a dos seres que se amaban pero que no lo sabían...Se sentía realmente confundida, ¿como lo iba a lograr?...En esa tarde se había dado cuenta que el...Se veía todo el típico macho y ella toda una mujer femenina... ¿como lo iba a hacer?..

Su mente comenzó a divagar en un sin fin de ideas...Lo mejor sería hechizarlo con un conjuro típico...pero por lo que le contó la anciana...Existía...esa sacerdotisa...Kikyo...esa sacerdotisa...Inuyasha ¿estaría enamorado de ella?...

-"Malditas complicaciones del amor u.uU"-pensaba, distraídamente. Mientras luego se acostaba con sus brazos doblados...y se recostaba...Sin duda sería algo largo y difícil de cumplir..-

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida...poco a poco...

Por la mañana...

-¡YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!-gritaba Sango, desde la cabaña de a lado. Donde dormía sola...con Kirara-

Noemí despertó para ver a un kitzune muy interesado viéndola.

Kagome estaba ayudando a Sango con el desayuno..

-Estoy segura que no es una mala persona-decía, serena. Mientras veía a cierto hanyou llegando algo malhumorado.-

-Si tu lo dices..Kagome-decía Sango-

-Kagome...tengo hambre...dame de comer-decía, Inuyasha que se sentaba como si fuera el rey. Kagome lo aniquilo con la mirada-

-¬¬ ven por ella-decía, Inuyasha no hizo caso y se rascaba la panza

-¡VEN POR LA COMIDA!-le gritaba, casi para dejarlo sordo.

Inuyasha obedeció como buen cachorrito-

Noemí estaba entrando con algo de pereza, al igual que Shippo.

-¿Lista para el desayuno?-preguntaba Kagome, sirviéndole un plato…cuando la vio pasar al lado de Inuyasha, trato de pegarle pero el lo esquivo y le sacó la lengua-

Miroku no había aparecido...cosa que le preocupo a Sango... Pero trataba de disimularlo, al fin estaban ellos desayunando, sin el monje Miroku...

-…Fra…gmento-pronunciaba Kagome mientras todos dejaban de comer, por poner atención en la joven sacerdotisa-

Inuyasha puso su táctica del olfato...y olía cada espacio de tierra que le trajera de tierra...Efectivamente era un grumo de polvo...

-Kagome-decía, Kouga, que le tomaba las manos. Inuyasha se prendió y fue corriendo casi saltando desesperado, soltando las manos morenitas de Kouga de las de Kagome...-

-Hola...Joven...Kouga-decía. Kagome sonrojada-

-¬¬ Quítate bestia-

-Lobo sarnoso... ¿quieres pelear?-

-Con gusto...pero vine a ver a mi PROMETIDA...-decía, elevando la voz o en pocas palabras poniendo al tanto a Inuyasha de la noticia-

-Tu prometida…ella…mira Kouga…te daré razones para que no te cases con ella-decía, Inuyasha como si fuera amigo de toda la vida-

Noemí puso atención a esa escena…una escena de celos por parte de ambos… ¿y si ayudaba al otro?...Su mente comenzó a pensar mucho…Aun no entendía muchas cosas….pero nadie le había explicado todo a detalles

-Mira Kouga…no sabe cocinar…tiene mal carácter...es una bruja...te golpea por todo...y vive en otro mundo.-decía, Inuyasha buscando más excusas tontas para que Kagome no fuera prometida de Koga-

-No importa…con Kagome tolero todo..n.n-decía, Kouga sin sonrojarse-

-...bueno...otros ejemplos...golpea a los hombres...es tonta...y lo peor para un hombre-Kouga pone a todo lo que da el sentido del oído-tiene mamá-decía, Inuyasha algo sonrojado ante ese comentario. Kagome se arremangaba sus mangas, mientras que su cabeza estaba gacha...Decidida a golpear a Inuyasha...-

-ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO-gritaba Kagome sintiendo como Inuyasha se estampaba en el suelo. Kagome se reía de Inuyasha-ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO-en ese momento lo único que decía Kagome era "abajo"-

Hasta que Inuyasha quedó inconsciente...Kagome se sintió mejor…

-No le hagas caso a Inuyasha...-

-No claro que no mi bella Kagome…-decía, Koga-

"¿Por que Inuyasha no será así?"-pensaba, mientras se sonrojaba, Kouga lo notó y pensó que ese sonrojo era para el...-

Noemí, ayudo a Inuyasha a levantarse pero a el solo se le veían los ojos idos..

-Esa mujer...es un demonio-decía. Mientras…se escuchaba otro murmullo-

-Yo te puedo ayudar-decía, Noemí como toda una manejadora de impuestos-

-¿En que?...-

-Te puedo ayudar a conquistar a Kagome...Se mucho sobre eso- "No puedo creer que este diciendo esto…ayudar a este patán…Y lo peor es que no se nada del asunto" Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en un lio.

-puff…¡¡a mí gustarme Kagome!... ja...ja...ja…-decía, muy fingidamente-

-Como digas…pero...luego no te quejes de que te deja por otro-decía, mientras disque pensaba en voz alta- "Ni siquiera he terminado de entender a este tipo y ya lo ayudo como si fuera mi mejor amigo. Pero bueno todo sea por el amor" Esta niña era una romántica a morir. Se podrid decir que era su única diferencia con el hanyou…aparte de lo fisico.

Por que siempre los niños eran mejores que los adultos...

-Esta bien pero no le digas a nadie...y solo lo…lo hago para que Kouga se aleje de ella-mirando hacia otro lado y muy sonrojado-

-¿De Kagome, Inuyasha?-preguntaba Shippo, uniéndose a la platica-

-ajap-decía, Noemí. No podía creer que estaba disfrutando todo esto-

-uuy… esto es grande ¡quiero saber!...Noemí dile que me diga…¡quiero saber!..-decía, como todo un niño chiquito-

-Esta bien...pero debes de jurar ante todos los santos y por tus papás…que no le dirás a nadie-Shippo hace caso-

-lo juro...-Inuyasha y Noemi le cuentan lo que acaban de discutir...-

-Inuyasha…apoco te gusta la señorita Kagome?-Shippo siempre había visto a Kagome como su mami…siempre la defendía...de...de Inuyasha…Inuyasha era como...su papi...en fin...siempre mostraba los dibujitos que hizo…de Kagome, Inuyasha y Koga por todos los pueblos...Muchos pensaban que era todo un artista-

-.-.-

Kagome estaba platicando con Sango…mientras miraba a Noemí que estaba picando con un palo a un inconsciente Inuyasha, Shippo estaba haciendo lo mismo…era muy divertido...picar a Inuyasha…

"Este podría ser mi nuevo pasatiempo…aparte de hacerla de cupido"

-jajá jajá...despierta...despierta Inuyasha-decía, Shippo-

-¬¬ ya desperté...-

Inuyasha despertaba mucho mejor...

-¡Abajo!-volvía a caer-

En cuanto se levantó…fue hacia Kagome...Se sentía algo enojado ¿por que siempre prefería a ese lobo sarnoso que a el?...a el...que la cargaba como si fuera su mula… Y ella prefería a un lobo…que la había secuestrado…tal vez si prefería a los youkais...y a el le tenía lastima..

Se sintió triste por eso... Kagome se fue con Shippo a dar un pequeño paseo…ese ambiente de que Naraku no apareciera la estaba estresando...demasiado...Quería salir y gritar...a veces no dormía pensando en que Kikyo andaba por aquí seduciendo a Inuyasha...y eso ¿le dolía?...

-Si-decía murmurando-

-Oye Kagome…¿tu quieres ...tener novio?-preguntaba un Shippo curioso-

-¡ay Shippo! que cosas dices-sonrojada. Tal vez estaba pensando en voz alta-

-Si, es que...Inuyasha el otro día que te fuiste siempre estaba preguntando por ti…diciendo que ya te avías tardado...-decía, Shippo siguiendo el plan de su nueva amiga-

Solo esperaba ver la reacción de kagome...

_Continua..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero y les haya gustado.

Agradezco a mi amiga Willnira por todo lo que hizo

En mi opinión quedo genial.


End file.
